Starting New
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: This has been taken over from S.L.Ramsay. Bella is a young girl who has moved to the small town of Forks, Washington with her "sister" Claire. The reasons behind the Lawson's move are unknown to the inhabitants of the sleepy small town, and maybe that is for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am taking this story over for S. and the first twenty chapters are her's and I have just gone back and proof read and corrected what mistakes I could find. I will be posting new chapters within the next week or so hopefully.**

Prologue:

I stood outside of Phoenix's FBI building dreading what was about to happen, I knew what I was about to do was for the best but even then I still felt scared shitless. I mean who wouldn't I was about to hand myself over to the law, about to tell them that for the last two years of my life I've been in away a criminal hacking into their computer system and stealing important and top-secret information. But I did none of these things by choice, no I did them because I had to because I was told to I got my self-caught up in a world I knew nothing about until it was too late. I ended up no longer being my own person but begin the property of someone else and that someone one is Aro Volturi the leader of Phoenix's top crime family the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said the first twenty chapters are S. .**

Chapter one: Getting out part one

I was sat at a desk fingers flying over my laptop, typing codes trying to hack into the local police station my task for the day was to erase all warrants that was issued out in the last 24 hours for 12 members of the Volturi. I'd done this kind of thing before cleaning up after the bad guys making sure they have a clean rap sheet so they could walk the streets without getting arrested, the only thing that was different was the fact that Jane Volturi stood breathing down make neck and it wasn't making me work any faster in fact it was slowing me down. Oh and who am I, my names Isabella swan 16 years old I live in an apartment alone paid by the Volturi for the fabulous hacking work I do for them. I meet the Volturi when I was 13 years old my parents kicked me out because I was kind of a bad girl getting in to trouble at school and a couple of times by the police, the Volturi took me in and give me a place to stay for free that was until I turned 14 and Aro found out how good I was with computers. So for the last two years I've been illegal hacking into everything and anything I was told to, because there's no way on this earth you say no to any of the Volturi and if you do then punishment was handed out I've been on the received end of the Volturi's punishments a few times and the person that loves to hand it out to me is the one and only Jane Volturi.

Jane: "Isabella why is this taking so long, I have better things to do than stand here and babysit you all day"

Bella "well am sorry but your kind of killing my flow, I never asked you to stand here and breathe down my neck"

Jane "well my dear if you could be trusted I wouldn't have to stand here and watch you, you sniveling little brat, and watch how you talk to me or you'll be spending the night in my room and I know how much you liked that last"

Jane whispered all this into my ear making me shiver and not in a good way, I was trying hard not to remember the last time Jane had me in her hands but no matter how hard I tried some of the memories still leaked through…

FLASHBACK

"pleases… please stop am sorry" my voice was low and weak I was finding it hard to catch my breath, my head hung forward with exhaustion my arms hanging above my head wear my wrist were tied together and changed to the celling. I was stood only in my trouser and what remained of my t-shirt the back ripped open were the whip had hit ripping the shirt and my back which was now burning with pain, blood slowly dripping down and on the floor.

Jane "if you were truly sorry you wouldn't have tried to run my sweet little pet, and the night is still young still plenty more fun to be had"

ENDFLASHBACK

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and choked the words out, apologizing, and then turning back to my computer, and typing faster than before trying to finish.

Two hours later and I was finally finished time to get out of here and head home or so I thought until Jane's phone rang.

Jane "hello, yes master I'll bring her right up"

I spun round in my chair to see Jane smirking at me something was up and it was not good especially not for me, I was waiting for her to explain but instead she walk over to me and grabbed my arm in a painfully tight gripping and starting dragging me up the basement stairs towards the kitchen. We were heading through the halls of Aro's large town house that he had built on the outskirts of the busy city, so he could do business in private.

As we neared the office my hands started to get clammy I could hear raised voice and the sound of someone begging, I did not what to go in there but had no choice the doors were opened and Jane pulled me into the room, my heart dropped at what I saw this was defiantly not good not good at all…..

Chapter one: Getting out part two

My dad was knelt on the floor of Aro Volturi's office with his hands tied behind his back and blood running down his cheek from a cut on his forehead, my breathing was coming in fast gulps of air what the hell's going on. Jane pushed me into a chair sat in front and facing my dad I stared at him for a second then turned my head to the side so I could see Aro sat behind his desk, elbows resting on it and his fingers locked together we made eye contact for a second before I looked away fast. I cleared my throat and spoke in what I hoped was a calm voice.

Bella "sir what's going on, why is my father here?" No one answered for what felt like years but was really only minute's

Aro "Isabella I had such luck that I found someone like you, you've been a great asset and are still coming into you talent with these computer skills you have. You have saved me a lot of trouble getting rid of unwanted warrants and getting me important information that I've need. However it time you, join us properly. Time to become a true member of the Volturi"

I liked my suddenly dry lips before I spoke

Bella "I don't understand sir I thought I was part of the Volturi, what more can I do for you?"

Jane gave an irritated huff and grabbed my chin in a punishing grip and forced me to look into her eyes

Jane "what he means Isabella is it about time you popped your cherry sort of speak time to make your first kill, and your daddy has the honors isn't this going to be fun"

My eyes widened at what she was saying they what me to kill someone and not just anyone but my own father are they out of there freaking minds, I mean yeah my dad did kick me out but did he deserve to die no way am I doing this I was fine with hacking in to shit but killing people no way. Shaking my head I glanced at my dad there ripped my chin from Jane's grip and stood to face Aro, with hatred in my eyes.

Bella "you're crazy to think am going to kill anyone let alone my father, you can go to hell am not doing it"

Aro "how dare you speak out of turn you do as I say, when I say you are mine I own your body and soul. Isabella swan there will be punishment for you behavior and you will do as you told, you have two options one: you kill your father and it will be fast. Two: I'll have Alec do it and it will be slow and pain full. You decide"

Aro nodded his head at Jane who placed a gun in my hands; I looked down and stared at the gun and then looked up and looked at my father. I took a step towards him lifting the gun as I walked, the gun was now pointing at his head in between his eyes silent tears ran down my cheeks, as I looked at my father my hand shock. I stood like this not moving or speaking and then with an angry shake of my head lowered the gun I couldn't do it, Jane grab the gun from my hand and clipped me on the side of the head knocking me to the ground, were I grab my head trying to ease the pain.

Jane "your pathetic and useless no good to no one" with each insult she delivered a kick to my stomach, I groan in pain as she dragged me to my feet I saw her draw her fist back to hit me again, but she stopped when Aro spoke.

Aro "Jane dear that's enough tell Heidi to take Isabella home and keep an eye on her, then you and Alec can take mister swan make sure you video his death" as those words left Aro's mouth I started to struggle and protest, they couldn't do this they just couldn't, Jane got fed up of my fighting and struck me again with the gun. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was my father's eyes.

Getting out part 3

I lay curled on my side, it's been 2 hours since I wake up from Jane knocking me out to find myself in my small one bedroom apartment, 2 hours since I saw my father alive because I knew he was dead not only did Heidi laugh and gloat about it when I first woke up she had made me watch the video of his death. I didn't even get 20 minutes into it before I throw up some of the things they did to him and hearing him beg for his life, and I knew that his suffering was my fault I could have made it easy and just shot him but no I was weak and helpless didn't have the strength to show him mercy to make his death painless.

And now here I am crying into my pillow and feeling sorry for myself, wishing I was at home with my mum and little sister wishing I had them to share my grief with and wondering if they even knew what had become of me, what had become of my father. Regretting the person I had become my parents kicked me out but they had every right to, I was a hard kid to live with and to rising always making bad choices and getting into trouble doing the opposite of what I was told to. But nothing can change how they feel about me know, but I can change how I feel about myself. Killing my dad was the last straw it's time to get out the Volturi and the time to do it is now.

I stood from my bed wiping away the tears that had fallen; I stuck my head out the bedroom door to find Heidi still on my living room sofa

Bella "Heidi I'm going for a shower I might be in there for a while if that's okay?"

Heidi "Yeah whatever, Felix is coming over so staying in your room anyway"

Bella "okay thanks" I gave a small shudder remembering the last time Felix and Heidi were in my living room, I nearly went blind at what I saw them doing on my sofa I was disgusting. Closing and locking my bedroom door, I ran to the bathroom and started running the shower, and then I rushed around my bedroom throwing clothes and my laptop into my backpack. Stuffing the small amount of cash I hand mange to save into my back pocket, I stood at the bottom of my bed taking one last look around my room before heading for the window that opens out onto the fire escape. Opening it slowly and as quiet as possible I slid out the window and started making my way down the steps until I reach the ladders, once my feet hit the street pavement I headed towards the busy main street.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, I was now seated in one of Phoenix's best known dinners or so it says on the many paper clippings that were suck on the wall I'd just ordered a coke but no food because there was no way my stomach could handle solids right now. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and set it up on the table, I started a search on Google maps to find were the closest FBI building was and I was in luck the dinner that I was sat in is on west Adams St and the FBI building was located on west McDowell rd. I could get there about 30 minutes if I jump in a cab I quickly put my stuff away, downed my coke, paid the bill and headed out the door.

30 minutes later

I stood outside of Phoenix's FBI building dreading what was about to happen, I knew what I was about to do was for the best but even then I still felt scared shitless. I mean who wouldn't I was about to hand myself over to the law, about to tell them that for the last two years of my life I've been in away a criminal hacking into their computer system and stealing important and top secret information. But I did none of these things by choice, no I did them because I had to because I was told to I got my self-caught up in a world I knew nothing about until it was too late. I ended up no longer being my own person but begin the property of someone else and that someone one is Aro Volturi the leader of Phoenix's top crime family the Volturi.

Taking deep breaths I stepped up to the receptions desk and cleared my throat before I spoke to the young receptionist whose named tag said she was called Renesmee

Renesmee "how can I help you miss"

Bella "I'd…. I'd like to…. To hand myself in, my name is Isabella Swan and I work for Aro Volturi"

Renesmee looked at me in shock for a second before she called the security guard over and whispered to him before picking the phone up and dialing a number; security guard took me by my arm without a word. Taking past the reception desk and through double doors which hand security locks on them, about ten minutes later we entered a room that looked like an integration room that you see on CSI or something, The guard sat me in a chair at the table and then cuffed my left hand to the table before taking my bag and leaving the room.

Well I guess that went well, I sat facing the mirror looking at my reflection to see very pale girl with brown hair, framing a heart-shaped face with chocolate-brown eyes there was also a cut that was scabbed over above my right eye from where Jane had hit my with her gun. Looking at myself I didn't see anything special just an average teenage girl who looked very lost, sighing sadly I placed my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know is that I've been awoken by the sound of the door opening and two very official looking people step in to the room a women with fire-red hair and a blonde man with long hair, the women takes a seat in the chair in front of me on the other side of the table and the man stands in the corner.

Victoria "so your Isabella Swan I'm agent Victoria Biers and this is agent James Tanner, so what can you tell us about the Volturi?"

Chapter 2: Integration

I was still sat in this stinking integration room handcuffed to the stupid table agent James and Victoria had left the room not ten minutes ago, with pissed off look on their faces because I wouldn't tell them a thing…

FLASHBACK

Victoria "so your Isabella Sawn I'm agent Vitoria Biers and this is agent James Tanner, so what can you tell us about the Volturi?"

I didn't answer right away something felt off out them they both looked to smug, like they knew something I didn't. My gut was telling me not to them a thing, telling me that they couldn't be trusted.

Bella "I'd….I would like to talk to your boss, am not saying a thing until you get him in here I want to make a deal"

Both of the agents laugh out loud as if I'd just told the funniest joke in the world

James "you hear that Victoria the little one wants to make a deal, this is not a game Miss Swan you will tell us what you know and you will do it now or else"

Bella " or else what, look I really don't want any trouble but am not saying anything until I speak to your boss and make a deal"

The two agents glanced at each other, and then Victoria stood and walked behind the chair I was sat on placing her hands on my shoulder and squeezed them but not enough to feel pain but enough to make me feel uncomfortable. James stepped forward placing his palms flat-out on the table and leaning forward so his face was inches from mine I could feel his breath hit my face as he opened his mouth to speak

James "it really would be in your best interested to tell us Miss Swan, I would hate to see a young pretty little thing like you to end up in a four by four cell with some roommate named Helga but saying that you would make a lovely bitch" As he was saying all of this Victoria was stroking my hair and laying kisses on my cheek and down my neck..

Victoria "come now sweet Isabella tell us." She was cut off before she could finish what she was saying, by young looking women that enter the room she had strawberry blond hair with hints or red in it, dark blue eyes and a kind looking face. James and Victoria quickly stepped away from me and stood straight, they both glared at the women.

James "what can we do for you agent Lawson, we were in the middle of something"

Agent Lawson "the director just heard that someone handed themselves in, with information about the Volturi crime family, he wants to see her in his office. Which means you two are off the case so please feel free to leave and get on with the rest of your paper work?" Agent Lawson smiled sweetly at the two pissed of agents before turning to me.

Agent Lawson "hi I'm special agent Claire Lawson I need to make sure these two agents find their way back to their desk, be back soon okay"

And with that the three agents left the room.

ENDFLASHBACK

I sat for another couple of minutes before the door opened and in stepped Claire, she came over to me and removed the handcuffs and ask me to follow her we reached a door that said FBI Director Jenkins. As we stepped through the door, I scanned the room it looked like any other office a desk with lots of paper work a bookshelf on one wall. There was a man sat behind the desk with greying hair and beard, who I was guessing was director Jenkins.

Jenkins "please Miss Swan take a seat" as I sat down he kept talking "So I hear you have something to tell be about the Volturi but first please tell me what I can do for you?

Bella " yes sir, I want to make a deal I'll give you all the information I have and know about the Volturi and in return I'd like protections for me and my family. I need to make sure my mum and sister are safe before I can tell you anything."

Jenkins " that sound fair kiddo, I can put you and your family in protective custody give you all a new name, but when we take the Volturi to court were going to need you to testify against them."

Bella "I can do that sir, but I don't want to go with my family I want you to protected be separately from my family if that's possible."

Jenkins " well Miss Swan that might give us some trouble you see you're going to need a I FBI agent to live with and take care of you because your under age, and I don't think we've got one free…" before he could finish he was cut off by agent Lawson

Claire "sir if I may, I would be willing to take this assignment and provide protection and care for Miss Swan and I have the perfect place. We could leave when you're finished debriefing her"

Jenkins "Okay what do you say to that Miss Swan"

Bella "sure sir that sounds fine, I have one Question where will we be going"

Claire "to the raining town of forks Washington

Chapter 3: New Home

Claire "Bella could you bring the last box from the truck please"

Bella "yes miss"

Claire "Isabella I've told you its Claire, not miss or ma'am or even agent okay"

Bella "yes sorry, it's a habit I guess" I gave Claire a sheepish smile and headed out to her truck.

We arrived in Forks last night at about 2am, after telling director Jenkins everything I knew about the Volturi and what I had do for them, I also told them about how they had killed my father. Just thinking about it sent a shudder down my back and brought tears to my eyes sighing sadly I look to the sky, Claire was right the small town of Forks was rainy and cloudy but it was also kind of beautify living in a city I didn't really see much greenery but here everything was so green and smelled earthy, it smelled like freedom. I think I was going to like it here.

Grabbing the box for the back of the truck I headed back inside, the house wasn't grand or anything like that, it was two stories, white with large windows a garage attached to the side of the house. It had two bedrooms I chose the front one because it closet to the one bathroom we have, Claire was talking about turning the garage in to a gym of some kind.

Claire shouted me into the kitchen telling me to place the box by the door, and to sit down because she had made lunch, it look like roast beef sandwiches.

Claire "so how are you likening the house?"

Bella "yes it nice"

Claire "so I signed you up to school you start Monday so that gives us two days to settle in and head to Port Angeles, to get you some clothes a school bag and whatever else you need" get shopping my favourite, not but she right I do need stuff am still wearing the clothes I walked into the FBI with.

Bella "sure that sounds good, but you really don't have to buy me a lot or anything expensive"

Claire "Bella really its fine, this is a fresh start and you really do need clothes the ones you got on are staring to smell" I gave a small laugh and nodded my head in agreement it was true. I finished my sandwich and got up to clear the table as was washing the pots a thought came to me.

Bella "hey Claire so what's my new identity?"

Claire "well you are now known as Isabella Lawson, your my younger sister, I'll be starting a new job at an intern design company next week. Our parents died when you were 11 and I've been looking after you ever since we moved here from Jacksonville to get away from the big city and to see what small time life is like. How does that sound think you can keep to that?"

Bella "yep doesn't sound too hard, I think I'll head for a shower and then bed night"

Claire "okay night Bella"

I stop just inside the kitchen door. Bella "oh and Claire thanks for everything I'm really great full to you"

Claire gave me a big cheesy grin "no big deal little sis, night bells"

Giggle I headed up the starts calling over my shoulder night big sis. I spent half an hour in the shower enjoying the feel of the water flowing down my back and easy my muscles now I lay in bed listen to the rain hitting of the roof I smiled to myself this is the first time in years that I've felt safe and happy, things were looking up and I hoped they stayed that way. Claire was right this was a new start and I had a good feeling about it, no more hacking, no more begin told what to do and no more being afraid time to life my life the way I wanted to. Time to be a true teenager and have fun make friends and maybe even find love I finely felt free and goddamn it felt fucking good.

Monday morning came quicker than I thought Claire and me spent the weekend getting what I would need for the big day, and know here I was sat in Claire car trying to get the nerve up to leave the car.

Claire "come on bells you can do it"

And she was right, I could do this I said thanks and headed for the office to get my schedule, I plump women with red hair sat behind the desk.

Bella "hi am Isabella Lawson. I'm new" "oh yes here's your schedule dear" "thanks"

I looked down and being reading my schedule while I headed for the door which was stupid because I bang right into someone and was knocked to the floor, and then I heard it a small bell-like voice apologizing "oh am really sorry here let me help you up" I looked at the offer hand the grabbed it and was pulled to my feet, slowly I lifted my eyes from the floor and grasped and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Hi you're new here"

Bella "yes I'm…. I'm Isabella Lawson but just call me Bella"

"Bella that's a lovely name, I'm Alice"

Chapter 4: First day of school

Bella "nice to meet you Al….Alice"

Wow she was there were no words for it she was beautiful, she was shorter than me with pixie like features and a head of dark hair that's spiked and sticking out in all different directions but that's not what made my breathing hitch it was hers eyes they were like no other I had ever seen, they were like the colour of warm honey with flecks of light brown in them. They were stunning she was stunning. I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of someone shouting Alice name and that's when in realized that we were stilling holding I quickly let her hand drop and looked at my feet feeling my cheeks burn with the power of my blush.

The person shouting Alice name reach her side, I glance to see what they looked like it was a tall girl and just like Alice her eyes were the same colour and she was exceptionally beautiful with long, wavy blonde hair and a super models body, but I couldn't keep my eyes of Alice there was something special about her she made me feel that there were butterflies in my stomach.

Once again I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of voice Alice and the unknown blonde were talking in hushed tones so I couldn't hear, they both stopped when they notice me looking..

Alice "sorry for knocking you over Bella, this is my sister Rosalie, I'm really sorry but we have go see you around" and with that Rosalie dragged Alice away before I could say another word, I stood for a moment before looking back at my schedule to see what lesson I had first

Period one, Block 4 math

Period 2, Block 2 history

Period 3, Block 6 English

Lunch

Period 4, Block 1 Biology

Period 5, Block 5 Gym

I headed out to my first class and made it two minutes before the bell, there was an empty seat at the back and I head straight for it, taking a seat I took a look round the room everyone was doing their own thing some wear talking with their friends others were on their phones, sighing I put my elbows on the desk and rested my chin in my hands. My thoughts went back to Alice wondering if I'd have any classes with her, a tap on the shoulder brought me out of my day-dream I looked up into a set of pissed of looking eyes. There stood in front of me were two blonde haired teenage girls in cheer leading outfits.

"What you doing in our seats new girl?"

Bella "sorry I didn't know they were taken"

"You hear that Kate, she didn't know"

Kate "I know Tanya I mean how stupid can you get, our names are scraped into the table"

Tanya "well new girl you going to move, or you wants us to move you"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, the first day of school and I've already made two enemies great go Bella

Bella "sor….sorry I'll move, sorry"

They both laugh as I grab my stuff and stood to move but they blocked my way

Tanya "you hear that Kate she's sorry, what's your name new girl?"

Bella "Bella…..Bella Lawson"

Tanya "well Lawson you better watch your step"

I nodded my head and ducked round them to look for a new seat, a small voice made me turn to a young girl seating to rows away from me "you can sit next to me" giving a gratefully smile I headed for the empty seat. "Thanks am Bella Lawson" I stuck my hand out and the girl took it "nice to me you Bella I'm Angela Webber". The rest of the morning was uneventful Angela invited me to seat with her at lunch and I accepted the offer, so know here I was sat in the cafeteria with her and her friends Eric, Ben and a couple others they seemed like a nice group.

Thankfully, I didn't have another run in with Tanya and her minions but I could see her sending me hateful glares from across the room, I tried to avoid eye contact with her and her friends. Angela had told me that Tanya and her friends Kate, Jessica, Lauren and Irina liked to pick on the new kid but only for two weeks or so. But I had a feeling Tanya was going to be picking on me for a long time I could just see it in her eyes, she reminded me of Jane at that though a shudder went down my back and a memory came the front of my thoughts. I was 13 and had just meet Jane Volturi…

FLASHBLACK

Aro "Isabella I'd like you to meet Jane Volturi one of my most treasured members of my guard"

I stepped forward towards the small blonde girl who looked to be 15 and stuck my hand out "nice to meet you Jane" she quickly grabbed my hand in a punishing grip and pulled my forward so her face was close to mine

Jane "I never gave you permission to us me name Isabella, when you address me you will call me miss do you understand" she squeezed my hand hard making me cry out in pain and I nodded my head fast hoping that she would let go of my hand, after another squeezed she let go and I cradled my hand to my chest. With a glare, Jane left the room.

ENDFLASHBACK

Angela "Bella you okay" I blushed and nodded

Bella "yep sorry guess I zoned out"

Angela "it's cool, you know Alice Cullen has stared at you for the last half an hour"

I looked around the cafeteria and spotted Alice across the room at a table with four other people one of which was Rosalie, there were three other people at the table 2 boys and another girl. There was a big that looked the size of a mountain with dark brown fuzzy hair and a big goofy grin on his face, next to him was a skinny boy with blonde hair and a pained look on his face the girl next to him was holding his hand and rubbing his back in a comforting way. She had long black hair and a wicked fashion style my eyes finial landed on the goddess I was looking for and true to Angela's word she was staring at me, we made eye contact and it was like the world just disappeared and there was only me and her. I gave a small wave and when she waved back I got a big cheesy grin on my face which she most of seen because she covered her mouth as she let out a giggle, and once again I felt heat rising in my cheeks, the bell broke us from our little word Alice gave me another wave and left the cafeteria.

Angela "you coming Bella?"

Bella "yep"

I spent the rest of my day in a blissful state thinking about Alice Cullen, I made it out of block 5 thankful thank I had survived gym I jumped in to Claire's truck and gave a sigh of relief thank god first days over. As Claire was pulling out of the car park, I stopped Alice getting into a red BMW and smiled to myself.

Claire "so Bella how was your first day?"

Chapter 4: Shopping

The rest of the school week was fine apart from the couple of run in's I had with Tanya and her minions, but my mind was constantly occupied with thoughts of one person, and that person was Alice Cullen I hadn't seen her since the first day of school. I had built up the courage to approach Rosalie and ask her if Alice was okay, after glaring at me for what felt like years she had told me that Alice was ill and that she was at home in bed and would be there until she got better.

Today was Saturday I spent all morning doing homework, until Claire had asked me if I wanted to go down to the local supermarket to grab some shopping which I happily agreed just to get a break from using my brain. So here I was walking up and down isles trying to find everything on my half of Claire's list, I was scanning the shelves looking for the pancake mix and then I spotted it on the top shelf standing on tip toes I tried to grab it but apparently I was to short my fingertips just brushed. Cursing under my breath I tried to reach for it again and that's when I heard someone clear their throat next to me.

I turned to see a beautiful woman with caramel-colour hair and a heart-shaped face with dimples, she had a slender figure but what got me the most were the colour of her eyes, they were the same as Alice's a warm honey colour…

Bella "err… hi"

"Do you need help getting that down honey?"

Bella "yes please"

"Well step back and I'll get it for you"

I mumble another thank you as I stepped out the way, as the caramel haired woman past me the pancake mix Claire came round the corner…

Claire "so bells you get what we needed…. Oh hello Esme I see you've meet my younger sister, Bella this is my boss Esme Cullen"

Bella "Cullen as in Alice Cullen's mum?"

Esme "yes dear, Claire lovely to see you again how are you settling in?"

Claire "things are going okay finally got the house in order, Bella's made some friends to she going down to la push beach with them tomorrow isn't that right bell's?"

Bella "yep should be good, err how's Alice doing Mrs. Cullen I heard she was ill I hope she's feeling better?"

Esme "she doing better thank you for asking Bella it's very sweet of you to ask, she'll be back at school on Wednesday I hope. I'm happy to hear your fitting in but I must be going I have five kids to feed, see you Monday morning Claire nice meeting you Bella"

Both Claire and I said bye before getting back to our shopping and then heading home.

As I lay on my bed I felt a grin spread across my face at the thought of seeing Alice on Wednesday, I couldn't wait to see here breath taking eyes but I also found myself thinking about her body, about how small and petite she was I couldn't wait to see her.

After finally falling asleep even my dreams were filled with Alice, I think am hooked on her it's as if she's my own personal drug….

Claire "Bella you better get your butt out of bed or you're never going to be ready in time for Angela getting here"

Rolling over and looking at the clock I realised like always am running late, guess it's a Bella thing, stepping out of bed I stretch my lame excuses for muscles and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Now what to wear well I'm going to the beach so if I was still in Arizona I'd wear shorts, but this is Washington and it rains a lot so am thinking grey skinny jeans, white long sleeved shirt and my brown leather jacket plus my white and black converse, yep that should work after getting dressed I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail and headed down the stairs. When I entered the kitchen, Claire had put pancakes on the table for me...

Claire "so bells how long you going to be at the beach for?"

Bella "couple of hours I think"

Claire "you know the rules right?"

Bella "yep, I have to phone your mobile every hour on the hour, and If I don't you'll think something's wrong and you'll go all FBI on me and try to save me from the crazy teens"

Claire "Isabella you need to take this seriously, you have to remember the Volturi are looking for you and it's my job to keep you safe okay. If you fail to contacted me every hour, I'll use the GPS tracker in your phone to find you"

Bella "I know I promise to contact you"

Claire "good, know don't forget to have fun okay"

Nodding my head, I wolfed down the rest of my pancakes in silence, there was a beep from outside I thanked Claire for the food and headed out the door and into Angela's blue Toyota greeting her and the others we head down to la push.

I the weather had been better I think I might have enjoyed the beauty of the beach but at this point I was huddled close to the fire trying to stay warm, quietly chatting with Angela about school and if I was likening Forks. When two tanned, looking teenagers came over to us...

Angela "hey Seth and Leah, how you guys doing?"

Leah "not too bad Ang, who's your new friend here I never see her with your group before"

Angela "well Leah this is Bella Lawson she just moved to Forks with her big sister, Bella this is Leah and Seth Clearwater"

Bella "nice to me you guys"

Leah Seth "you too Bella"

Leah and Seth joined us around the fire, Seth was kind of a goof ball always making little jokes and messing around were as Leah seem like a reserved kind of person. I must have gotten carried away with myself because the next thing I know it's dark and someone shouting my name I turn to see Claire heading my way pulling my phone from my pocket I noticed that I've got 17 missed calls, man's she's going to kill me. I stand when Claire reaches me and start apologizing before she even opens her mouth but all she says is get in the car, say a quick bye to everyone and then head to her car with me head down.

The ride home was silent and uncomfortable and now were sat at the kitchen table I keep my eyes on the table top, we sit this way for like ten minutes and then I hear Claire sigh…

Claire "Bella could you look at me please I'm not angry" I look up into her eyes waiting for her to speak aging "I'm not angry, just disappointed and to be honest you scared the crap out of my I thought something was wrong"

Bella "I know am really sorry I just lost track of things, it want happen again I promise"

Claire "good make sure it doesn't, I'm glad you had a good time kiddo but your grounded for a week" and with that said she stuck her tongue out at me which made us both burst into fits of the giggles.

Chapter 5: Damsel

After me and Claire had spoken I had agreed not to be so careless with my safety, but it was easy to forget that I had a large mafia family hunting me down Forks just had that affected on me I felt safe here. Claire made me feel safe which was something I hadn't felt in years and it was a nice feeling I felt free and careless, I felt happy and I've only been here a little over a week. The thing that was making me even happier was the thought of seeing Alice at school on Wednesday.

Monday came and went with no troubles me and Angela became closer and I knew we were becoming great friends, she was much like me shy and quiet and she hated to gossip which was a big bonus in my book I also found out that she had a big crush on Ben I'll have to see what I can do to get them together.

Today's Tuesday morning and I'd just stepped out the shower, quickly drying myself I pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt with the muse logo on the front before heading down to the kitchen, to find Claire dancing in front of the cooker and humming along to Olly Murs dance with me tonight. I lasted a good 2 minutes before I burst out laughing making her squeal like a pig and drop the spoon she was using to stir the scramble egg's she was making.

Bella "I thought you were a big tough FBI agent, with super sense so you could tell when someone creeping up on you"

Claire "hey I'll have you know I 'am a very good FBI agent and have many skills that you may never see"

Bella "oh yeah like what, you going to get me with you killer dance moves"

Claire "you think I 'am that good of a dancer oh why thank you for the super complement now sit your but down and eat your breakfast"

I laugh loudly before taking my seat at the table Bella "you wish you had good dance move's, I've seen babies dance better than you"

Claire "oh you are so getting it"

I squealed loudly as cold ice went down my back standing from my chair I pulled the ice from under my top as quick as I could...

Claire "never turn your back on a super-agent like me"

I gave her an evil smirk before grabbing a cup of cold water and stepped closer to her...

Claire "Bells don't you dare..."

Xxx-xxx

After this morning water fight with Claire I had to run up stairs to get changed before heading out to school, I arrived five minutes late which made Mrs. Stewart upset and she gave me a 15 minute detention after school great way to start the school day and it wasn't getting any better on my way to the seconded period of the day which was history, Lauren one of Tanya's minions thought it would be funny to trip me up in the hallway and on instinct I stuck my hands out to save myself from doing a face plant, and that's how I ended up in the nurses office icing the palms of my hands.

I headed to the cafeteria after spending an hour listing to the nurse wining about how much she loved her new boyfriend blah blah blah…. I grabbed a plate of mac and cheese then headed over to Angela and the rest of the gang.

Lunch went by without any trouble so did biology wish I could say the same for gym, Tanya and Kate cornered me well I was getting changed

Tanya "so our girl Lauren said you tried to trip her up in the hall this morning that true Lawson?"

Bella "nnn…no I would never do that"

Kate "really well I don't believe you, do you believe her Tanya?"

Tanya "no"

Kate "what you want to do to make sure she doesn't do it again?"

Bella "please I swear I didn't do anything to her"

Tanya and Kate both smirked at each other before stepping even closer to me...

Tanya "oh I know the perfect thing to do"

With that they both grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me to what looked like a janitors closet, I tried fighting them but they were both stronger than me I was thrown into the darkness they barricaded the door shut, I could hear them laughing as they walked away. I slammed my hands against the door and stated shouting hoping someone would hear me; I didn't like the dark, screw that I hated the dark. Bad things happen in the dark very bad things, things that right at this moment I was trying my hardest not to remember but not matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep the thoughts away.

FLASHBACK

Jane "once again you seemed to have gotten yourself into trouble"

Bella "please I didn't mean to speak out of turn, I was just…"

Jane "sshh Isabella I know what you did, and I have a special punishment set out for you, are you ready to see it"

I was stood with my hands tied behind my back and a blind fold over me eyes, Jane placed her hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward until me feet hit something sold. She roughly pulled the blind fold of it took a couple of seconds before my eyes get used to the light in the room, I gulped at the sight of a coffin in the middle of the room I tried to step back but was stop when Jane grab my shoulder in a punishing grip.

Jane "Now now Isabella you can either get in on your own or I can put you in it you decide"

Bella "please Miss Jane I 'am sorry it won't happen again I swear please"

She must of got sick of my pleading because the next thing I know I 'am on my knees finding it had to breath, she punch me right in the kidney, she grabbed a handful of my her and pulled forcing me to look up at the ceiling I cried out when she tighten her grip and dragged me back to my feet turning me round so my back was to the coffin then kicking my feet out from under me I landed on my back in the coffin, while I was trying to catch my breath Jane laugh at me and slammed the coffin lid closed leaving me in total darkness.

FLASHBACKEND

I continued to bang and shout it felt like forever before the door was opened and I feel in to a set of arms sobbing, whoever had hold of me tightened their grip on me and lowered us to the floor were they rocked me back and forth and murmured soothing words until I finally stopped crying, I sat back to see who had comforted me and let out a small grasp.

"Hi Bella"

Bella "hi….hi Alice"

Alice "are you okay now?"

Bella "yes thanks for letting me out, am not very fond of the dark so thank you"

Alice "my pleasures my lady I always wanted to save a damsel in distress"

Bella "well, why thank you Miss, this damsel is very thankful"

We both giggled at our antics Alice stood and offered me her hand which I grateful accepted, when I was fully stood I still kept hold of her hand there was a sort of energy flowing between us like we were connected in some way and I never wanted to let go Alice made me feel more alive than anything else.

Alice "so err my mum wants you and Claire to come to dinner tomorrow and then afterword's maybe we could hang out watch a movie or something"

Bella "yes… I mean sure we could hang out or something"

Alice giggle at my quick ness to answer her, and then I blushed with embarrassment making Alice take a step back and releasing my hand and I instantly felt sad at the loss of connection.

Alice "well I got to go see you tomorrow Bella"

Before I could say bye she was out the room, a giant smile spread across my face Alice Cullen hugged me, she hugged me and were going to hang out yeah I did a little dance in the middle of the girls locker room but stopped dead when a though entered my head man I 'am falling for her, I've only know her 2 week and I 'am falling for her.

Chapter 6: Dreams/Dinner

Last night was another night filled with dreams of Alice, she'd just save me from the dark creepy janitors closet but instead of just holding and comforting me things between use got a little heated so I guess what I'm saying is I had a sex dream of Alice Cullen..

DREAMFLASHBACK

I continued to bang and shout it felt like forever before the door was opened and I feel in to a set of arms sobbing, whoever had hold of me tightened their grip on me and lowered us to the floor were they rocked me back and forth and murmured soothing words until I finally stopped crying, I sat back to see who had been comforting me and let out a small grasp.

"Hi Bella"

Bella "hi…hi Alice"

Alice "are you okay"

Bella "yes thanks for letting me out I'm not fond of the dark"

Alice "my pleasure my lady"

Bella "well, why thank you miss"

Alice gave a husky laugh that made a small shiver run down my spine but not in a bad way like how Jane used to make me feel, it was in a good way a really good way. She offered me her hand and I took it she pulled me to my feet with a little too much force and I smacked into her, both Alice's breathing and mine stopped the front of our body's flat against each other. That's when she slowly lend forward and ran her noise up my neck and along my jaw line to my ear so she could whisper in it…

Alice "mmm, you smell so good Bella"

I released the breath I a small whimper and ran my left hand up her back and to the hair at the nape of her neck, Alice responded to this by moving so her lips were close to mine but not quite touching yet as she spoke her breath hit my lips and I had to fight hard to hold in my moan of pleasure

Alice "Bella can I…."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence I moved my head forward and crashed my lips onto her's , we both moaned at the feeling, her lips were hard yet soft at the same time, she tasted amazing like pure honey and I couldn't get enough. I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip asking for silent permission to enter my mouth and I gladly opened letting her tongue invaded my mouth, our tongue's battle for dominance and in the end, Alive won. I moved my other hand to her waist and pulled her even closer trying to feel her as much as possible; we pulled apart both breathing heavy our foreheads still touching… Alice "mm, Bella you taste better than you smell"

ENDDREAMFLASHBACK

Claire "Bella you listen to me?"

I looked up from the kitchen table that I'd been sat staring at all morning, the dream of Alice last night was one of my best, but I still felt sad at being locked in a closet and yet again needing to be saved

Claire "Bells, kiddo you okay"

I could feel tears stating to fill in my eyes but I fought to keep them from spilling over, I felt tired and weak but I also felt angry. Weak because I keep letting people push me around like the Volturi and Tanya with her minions it's like I have a big sign on my forehead that say's "feel free to use and abuse".

Bella "no am not okay, something happened at school yesterday after gym class"

Claire sat down next to me and took one of my hands in hers rubbing soothing circles with her thumb...

Claire "what's going on bells?"

I sighed heavily before answering her I told her everything how Lauren tripped me in the hall way and how Tanya and Kate locked me in the janitors closet, how it reminded of the times with Jane when she was punishing me by the time I was finished taking tears were rolling down my cheeks. Claire wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug stroking my hair trying to calm me down and after a while it worked, pulling back from her I stood slamming my hands down on the table top.

Bella "goddamn it am sick of crying and feeling weak all the time"

Claire "okay so you're tired of begin weak, well how about we do something to change that"

Bella "like what?"

Claire "for starters you're not going to school today and am not going to work, were going shopping for supplies and were cleaning the basement out"

Bella "why?"

Claire "were going to build our own gym and am going to show you how to defend yourself against bitch's like Tanya and Jane"

Bella "you're going to teach me how to fight"

Claire "yep going to show you how to kick some ass"

I grabbed my jacket with a grin on my face telling her to hurry up so we could get started.

Me and Claire spent the first half of the day out getting stuff that we would need to get the gym started, we got things like exercise mat's, adjustable bench, large exercise ball, jump rope and heavy bag with boxing gloves plus running machine and dumbbells'. Once we ordered all the equipment and told the person that works in the store to deliver them next Wednesday, then we headed over to the paint and decorating section to grab some paint and rollers.

We chose a light blue colour and went back home after a quick lunch, we went down to the basement and got started first cleaning it out and then started painting we manage to get one coat of paint on the room before we were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing I ran up the stairs shouting to Claire over my shoulder that I would get it, by the time I reach the phone I was a little out of breath..

Bella "hello the Lawson's residence"

"Hi Bella its Alice Cullen, you weren't at school today and I was wondering if you and Claire were still coming to dinner"

Bella "hi... hi Alice err yep were still coming if it's still cool with your mum and that?"

Alice giggled light "of course it is silly Bella; I can't wait to spend some time with my favourite damsel in distress"

Bella laugh at how silly Alice can be "oh you have more than one damsel, I'm hurt," I said with fake sadness in my voices

Alice "no dear Bella you are my only damsel I swear" she gave a full blown laugh as she said this and I laugh along with her, when our laughter died down I made my voice sound serious

Bella "really Alice, I'm so thankful that you let me out of that closet yesterday"

Alice "it was nothing, but what has you so frighten of the dark my Bella?"

I didn't answer right away I was in shock she had just called me her Bella and it made my heart flutter

Bella "I can't really say"

Alice "I'll get it out of you later tonight when you come over, you can tell me anything my Bella, you can trust me... I have to go see you tonight bells"

She had hung up before I had a chance to say bye, I had a goofy grin on my face as I hung up she called me her Bella twice which means she meant to say it YEAH.

Claire "who was on the phone bells?"

Bella "oh it was just Alice asking if were still going to dinner at the Cullen's"

Claire "okay well it's half five you want to finish painting or watch a movie?"

Bella "I think we done enough work today lets watch a movie"

Claire "your right I call dib's on watching Due Date" with a chuckle I agreed.

As the time reach 7 we decide to head to the Cullen's house we drove to the outskirts of forks and turned onto a dirt road that seemed like it went on forever, there was trees on either side of the road that opened up into a clearing when we got to the front of the Cullen's drive way, my mouth fell open at the sight of their house it was beautiful, three stories high and it was mostly made out of large glass windows it looks so light and open.

Once the truck was parked me and Claire climbed out and went over to the front door before we could knock it was open by none other than Alice her small body collide with mine she hugged me tight to her and I in turn wrapped my arms around her after few seconds a voice made me look up from Alice head to see Esme standing in the door way

Esme "Alice dear let the poor girl through the door before attacking her"

Giggling Alice stepped back and I immediately missed the contacted

Alice "sorry mum, but Bella am just so happy to see you"

Bella "nice to see you to Alice, You have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen"

Esme "thank you Bella now come"

Esme ushered us all into the house her and Claire headed towards what I guess was the kitchen, while Alice grabbed me hand and dragged me to the living room were the rest of the Cullen's were seated.

Chapter 7: Dinner with the Cullen's

We were all now seated at the dinner table; I was sat with Claire on my left and Alice on my right Esme was seated at the head of the table. After Alice had dragged me into the living room she had introduced me to her siblings there was:

Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett was tall and burly with big muscles, curly dark hair and if it wasn't for his cheeky grin and dimples he would have looked intimidating but still his size was impressive and a small shiver went down my back with the reminder of how big and intimidating Felix was. Rosalie I had met before on my first day of school and she was still as exceptionally beautiful as I remembered tall with beautiful long wavy blonde hair.

Jasper and Bree, Jasper was a tall and lean but still muscular at the same time with honey blonde hair his face looked like he was in pain but still he seemed to give of a calming vibe. Bree was a petite girl with black chin-length even thought she was small she wasn't as small as Alice was.

They all greeted me with either a small smile or nod of the head once we were all seated on the sofas and love seat Emmett and Jasper went back to playing halo on their Xbox while Bree and Rosalie was looking though a fashion magazine together. I felt something brush across the back of my hand and that's when I realized Alice still had hold of it and was now rubbing her thump across it, I lifted my eyes up and they meet hers and the rest of the Cullen's and there living room disappeared it was just me and Alice my thoughts went back to my dream and my eyes looked with her lips making my blush at the thought of kissing them. I booming laugh broke us from our trance we looked back at the TV screen to see that Emmett had just beat Jasper and was telling him to pay up. A thought entered my head and I sat forward

Bella "Emmett how much did you just win of Jasper?"

Emmett "I just got £120 of him, easiest money I've ever made"

Bella "well how about you double it and I bet I could beat your hands down"

Everyone in the room was now watching us two, Emmett had a shocked look on his face before it turned into a grin

Emmett "Bring it, hope you're ready to lose some money belly-bean"

Bella "let's do it and don't call me belly-bean ever"

Emmett "oooh feisty"

Emmett was sat across from me with a big frown on his face guess he was still upset about me kicking his butt while Rosalie was grinning like the rest of the Cullen kids, Bree and Jasper were sat next to Rosalie. I had meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen after playing Jasper at halo and I had kicked his butt to, Carlisle as if the rest of the Cullen's looked as if they could be models he was slender but muscular with blonde hair he was a very handsome man. Dinner with the Cullen's was unusual Esme had cooked a wonderful meal and it tasted great but one of the weird things was the Cullen's didn't seem to be eating any of it just pushing it round their plates.

Esme "What are you sulking for Emmett"

Emmett "nothing"

All the Cullen kids and me burst of laughing well all of us apart from Emmett who just frowned deeper

Alice "Emmett's upset cause Bella beat him at halo three times in a row and she won £400 of him"

Claire "It's no surprise Bella beat you Emmett she's a computer genius didn't she tell, anything to do with computers or playing games, she unbeatable"

Everyone turned to look and me and I ducked my head blushing hard at all there staring I felt Alice bump her shoulder lightly into mine which made me look at her

Alice "that true Bella, have you be holing out on me" she gave one of the most adorable pouts ever and it made my heart melt

Bella " I'…..I'm pretty good with computers and stuff"

Alice "you'll have to show me sometime"

Bella "you want to learn how to hack into the school computers and look at other student's information if you want?"

Before Alice could answer, Claire told me that I would do no such thing. 20 minutes after dinner Alice brought me up to her room, here walls were a light pink colour there was a big double bed it the centre of the room with an on suite bathroom of to the left on the other side of the bed were a set of double doors. Going deeper into the room I could see the walls were covered with drawings some of landscapes others of people there was ones of Esme with Carlisle and some of the other Cullen's but what caught my eye was a very skilled sketch of me there was so much detail I picked it up to see it closer I spoke as I turn and found Alice standing really close so close I could feel her breath on my cheek

Bella "Alice what are you?" she cut me off before I could finish

Alice "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are"

I looked at me feet as heat flooded into my cheeks a small cold hand lightly gripped my chin and lifted my head up for the second time this evening our eyes meet and the world disappeared

Alice "you should hide that blush I think it's beautiful" that made me blush more and lick my suddenly dry lips, I felt a wave of courage go thought me. Bella "Alice can I try something" she gave a small nod and I moved my forward and touch my lips to hers gently before deepening the kiss more.

Chapter 8: Back to school

I still couldn't get the kiss that me and Alice had shared it was perfect in every way, her lips were hard yet soft at the same time and they set my heart racing I swear that she could hear it but like everything in this word our kiss had to come to an end, we had broking apart both of use breathing fast

Bella "wow Alice that was….that was..."

Alice "magical, you're so beautiful Bella"

Like always, I had blushed a deep shade of red and thanked her before telling her how beautiful she was. Our night came to an end when Claire shouted up telling me it was time to go; Alice placed a kiss on my forehead before walking me to the door

Bella "will you be at school tomorrow?"

Alice "I'm afraid not were having a family day, but I will be there Friday"

I gave her a sad smile saddened at the thought of not seeing until Friday and then I grinned when a thought hit me

Bella "would you like to come to mine then after I get home school you could help me and Claire finish painting the basement and then hang out in my room… I mean only if you want to… cause if you're busy…"

Alice "Ssh Bella I would love to come over I'll be there after dinner"

Bella "you promise"

Alice "I promise my Bella, now go home and sleep well"

Bella "okay bye Alice"

I was brought from my thoughts to the sound of knocking on my door, which opened and Claire poked her head

Claire "you up kiddo you going to be late"

Bella "I'm getting up know, hey Claire do you know how my family is. I know you guys put them in the witness protective program but I'd like to know if there okay?"

Claire "I can find out for you if you want?"

Bella "yes please I'd like to know how my little sister is?"

Claire "consider it down, know get your butt up and I'll make breakfast"

After a quite breakfast Claire dropped me off on her way to work I headed for my first period of the day maths, the morning went by without a hitch I sat and spoke with Angela in English and spent lunch with her and her friends. The end of the day arrived at lunch Claire had sent me a text telling me to that she was running late and could I walk home which I didn't mind Forks seemed to be having a rear sunny day I was about half way home when a car pulled up just in front of me, I ignored it at first until three people stepped out of the car.

Kate, Lauren and Jessica were now stood in front of me, Jessica and Lauren moved around me to stand in sort of circle to stop me from escaping Kate stepped real close in front of me so I could feel her breath on my face

Kate "you got my sister suspended and grounded, you should have keep your mouth shut Lawson"

Bella "But… But I di…didn't say anything"

Lauren move close on my side and whispered in my ear "bet you told that skank sister of your and she called the school"

I was angry at her calling Claire a skank and was brave enough to call her on it "Claire's not a skank, if anyone's a skank here it's you" I felt proud of myself but it didn't last long as I found myself face first on the pavement, I tried to get on my hands and knees but a foot on the small of my back pushed me down and grinded me into the ground. Kate bent down next to me head and Jessica was stood over her shoulder acting as a look out to make sure no one was watching which meant Lauren was the one with her foot on my back, Kate took a handful of my hair and pulled back causing me to look up into her face I found it hard to breath and even harder to swallow she brought her face close to mine and when she spoke spite was hitting my cheek

Kate "you should really watch what you say, as it is my sister has got it in for you already u think this is bad wait till she gets back to school you're going to wish you never came to forks. We're going to make your life a living hell"

To make her message clear she slapped my cheek lightly while Lauren pressed harder on my back making me groan in pain, what surprised me more was the feeling of Kate's lips on mine and it was nothing like the kiss with Alice, this one made me want to vomit she took my bottom lip and bit down drawing blood as I tried to pull away after a few seconds she pulled away and laughed in my face she was about to speak when Jessica interrupter her

Jessica "guys there's a car coming, we better get going"

They all nodded in agreement Lauren took her foot away from my back and I got to my hands and knees but Lauren wasn't finished she delivered two swift kiss to my rib cage before getting in the car with her to friends and driving of laughing.

A small Toyota pulled up beside me and I felt a person knell down next to me, I looked up and sighed in relief

Bella "hi Angela, what you doing here"

Angela "Bella what happened are you okay, I was at the library and then driving home when I saw you laying here, what happen to your lip?"

Angela helped me to my feet and then helped me into the passenger seat of her car before getting into the driving seat herself, she pulled away from the car as I explained what had happen after telling her everything I also made her promise not to tell anyone after a few minutes hesitation she agreed to keep it to herself. Angela drop me off at home and the first thing I did was go for a shower and get into some comfy sweat pants and grey hooded, I checked my right side and could see that near my ribs some bruising starting to form. I head to the kitchen and started on dinner for me and Claire I was making chicken stir-fry easy and light, just as I was plating up Claire entered the house.

Claire "hey kiddo how was your day"

Bella "hi, not to bad kind of quiet, you know"

Claire "yeah mines to, hey what's up with your lip?"

Oh crap I had forgot about my lip, I ran my tongue along it and it felt swollen

Bella "I guess I must of bit it, it's fine though doesn't hurt at all"

Claire "you should be more careful kiddo"

I nodded my head as we both a sat down to eat our dinner

Claire "so I found out that you family's safe and sound, I can't tell you were but I can tell you that your little sister is doing great she has friends and has joined to school soccer team, I also know that she was asking about you even wrote you some letters and sent them to headquarters I can get them if you want them?"

Bella "really I'd like that thanks Claire, am glad she doing well do my mum know she's writing to me?

Claire "no she doesn't, she told they agent looking after them that she wanted nothing to do with you am sorry kiddo"

Bella "no it's okay, my mum have a right to hate my, I've not really been a great daughter, and it's my fault that my dad died and why they were up and moved from their life it's what I deserve"

Claire "that's not true Bells you made some bad choice, but once the Volturi had you there was no way you were getting out alone you lucky you got out alive your mum will come round she just needs time"

Bella "I hope so"

We finished dinner I silence and I washed to pots while Claire went for a shower I was brought from thoughts of my dad begin killed I front of me when the doorbell rang and I ran to answer it a big smile came across my mouth at the sight of Alice standing on my door step.

Chapter 9: Claire gets anger

The smile on my face was huge as I invited Alice in but my smile soon fell when a frown appeared on Alice's beautiful face, I wonder why she was upset but I didn't have to wonder for long

Alice "Bella what happened to your lip?"

Bella "my lip what's wrong with…" I didn't finish my sentence as I ran my tongue along me mouth "oh it's nothing I walked into door" a voice from behind me made me froze

Claire "oh really, because you told me that you must of bite it too hard so which is It Bella?"

Oh, man lying was never my strong suit, if the Volturi ever caught my lying they used to punish me

FLASHBACK

I was stood outside one of Phoenix's many police stations there was a battle going on inside my head I had been working for the Volturi for about three weeks and was hating every minute of it I had no idea what I was getting myself in to when I had agreed to let Aro Volturi help me but I knew know. The Volturi where dangerous people to know and sadly I know them well. After a few more minutes of fighting with myself should I go in to the police stations or should I wait it out see if things got any easier.

In the end I took the cowered way out and headed away from the police building maybe I'll do it tomorrow, as I got five blocks away from the police station my phone buzzed it was Felix the boss wanted to see me.

As soon as I stepped foot into Aro's office I knew something was wrong and the reason I knew that was the fact that Jane was stood behind Aro with a big smirk on her face,

Aro "ah Isabella where have you been all afternoon?"

Bella "A….at home si…sir?"

Aro "oh really, then why do I have photographs here of you standing outside of a police station?"

Bella "I….I was ju….just?"

Aro "just what Isabella, there's no room for liar's in the Volturi and you must be punished for it Jane dear could you"

Jane "of course master"

Jane moved toward me with a glint in her eye and I knew I was going to feel a lot of pain, I begged to Aro as Jane dragged me from the room by my hair...

ENDFLASHBACK

Claire "Bella are you listen to us, we want to know what happen to your face?"

I nodded my head and went to sit at the kitchen table after a second they both followed me, taking a deep breath I glanced at both of them and then dropped my eyes and looked at the table and mumbled what happened

Claire "sorry what was that?"

Bella "Kate and her gang kind of jump my on the way home today"

Claire jump up from her seat and started pacing the room "what those little bitches, I swear I'll them" she was brought from her ranting when Alice spoke in a tight voice

Alice "what else?"

Bella "what?"

Alice "what other injures to you have? And please don't lie"

I hung my head before standing and pulled my shirt up on the right so they could see the purple bruising that had formed just under my ribs, Claire started cursing and pacing the room again but I just kept my head down and jump slightly when a cold hand pressed against the bruise I looked up and meet Alice's golden honey eyes

Alice "Dose it hurt"

Bella "not anymore, Alice why is your hand so cold" regretting the question as soon as it left my lips because she pulled her hand a way quickly

Alice "sorry I just have bad circulation it's a medical thing"

Bella "it's fine I think your hands are really sofa, just like your lips" I whispered the last part but somehow she heard me any way as a huge grin spread across her face.

Alice "Bella I promise thoughts girls will never touch you again, I'm going to make sure of it"

Bella "Alice's please just let me take care of it, Claire going to show me how to fight"

Alice "Bella I don't know if I could just let it go the fact that they hurt you makes me so angry"

Bella "no please I need to learn how to protect myself, I'm sick of being pushed around and getting pick on"

Alice "I'll promise to try and stay out of it, but I want to know why you're so afraid of the dark and why you reacted the way you did when Tanya lock you in that closet, will you please tell me?"

I didn't answer her right away, I had no idea what to say I couldn't tell her the truth but I had to tell her something I looked to Claire asking her a salient questing asking if I could tell Alice the whole truth but sadly Claire shake her head saying no, sighing I turned back to Alice guess I'm going to have to come up with a good lie.

Bella "yes I'll tell you why I freaked out about begin locked in the dark just not know later when we've done a little painting if that's okay"

With a nodded of Alice's head we all made our way to the basement time to paint some wall's.

Chapter 10: Alice are you?

After spending two hours painting the basement Alice and me were now seated in my bedroom, my room wasn't much I had a double bed with a purple bed spread, the walls were light blue my laptop was sat on the wooden desk that was next to the window and against the back wall. Alice was laid out on my bed while I sat on the desk chair…

Alice "you have a lovely room Bella, its warm and cosy"

Bella "thanks I know it's not much but I like it just fine"

Alice "it suits you" she sat up fast so she could look me in the eye after a second she patted the bed and told me to sit next to her

Alice "you know you can tell me anything, I would never tell anyone your secrets are safe with me"

Bella "I know I just find it hard to let people in" by this point we were both laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling I could feel the cold radiating of Alice's body

Bella "the same goes for you Alice Cullen, you can tell me anything"

She rolled her body to face me and I turned my head our eyes meet and she had such a sad look in hers that it broke my heart, I placed my had on her cheek and rubbed my thumb across it in a soothing manner her eyes slid close and a sigh left her lips I hoisted a second before moving my head closer to hers. Our lips touched the kiss started slow but grows with passion as my hand traveled from her cheek down her neck before sliding into the hair at the base of her neck, a moan left her lips I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip asking silent permission to be let in. I opened my mouth and her tongue invaded my mouth our tongues battled for dominance and Alice won breaking apart for air I rested my forehead against hers

Bella "Alice what are we…I mean are we friends that sometimes kiss or are we more?"

Alice "we can be whatever you want us to be my Bella"

Bella "I'd like us to be more then friends"

Alice "well then Miss Isabella Lawson will you do the pleasure of being my girlfriend?

Bella "Why Miss Cullen I would love to"

We both giggled then snuggled into each other with me laying on my back and Alice's head on my shoulder and her arm wrapped round my waist there was a massive grin on my face before it slipped away with what happened next..

Alice "I'll tell you my secret if you be honest and tell me yours, and please tell me the truth I'll know if you're lying"

Bella "Alice knowing my secret could be really dangerous"

I felt her body move as she gave a harsh laugh at what I had said moving her head from my shoulder she looked my straight in the eyes

Alice "please Bella there's no way you could ever put me in danger, it's you who is in danger just by begin next to me. You asked me why I was so cold and I know you've noticed other things that are unusual about me and my family"

Bella "like how you all have the same eye colour and yesterday at dinner none of you looked like you eat a thing just pushed it round your plate"

Alice "those are all true, what would you say Bella if I told you that vampires were true?"

Bella "I…. if it was anyone else telling me I'd call them crazy but because it's you Alice I would believe anything you told me. Are you saying what I think your saying?"

Alice "what do you think it is I'm saying Bella?"

Bella "Alice are you a vampire?"

Alice "yes"

I rolled away from her and stood from my bed and paced the floor of my room, she's a vampire that's just I mean things like that just aren't real but why would Alice lie and about this. But how else do you explain the cold skin, the eyes and the fact that she doesn't eat, maybe I should ask her to leave. As soon as the idea entered my head, Alice was of the bed and heading for my bedroom door, I rushed forward and stepped in front of her and blocked to door

Bella "Alice where are you going?"

Alice "please Bella its fine I know you don't want me here, I understand you don't wanna be my girlfriend or even friends I mean who's wanna be friends with a monster like me"

Bella "no Alice it's not like that I just needed a minute to wrap my head around things, of course I want to be your girlfriend your beautiful and cute, sweet and funny and when I look in your eyes there's nothing else in this world that matters more then you. And for the record there's no way you could be a monster trust me I've meet plenty of monsters. Now Alice Cullen will you go out on a date with me?"

I watched as her face turned from a frown to a huge grin before her body hit mine in a giant hug

Alice "yes I would love to".

We spent the rest of our time snuggling on my bed before Claire told Alice she had to go, I held her tighter to me telling her I didn't want her to leave me just yet after her promising to sneak back into my bedroom window once I was settled into bed did I let her go. As soon as she had left I bid Claire a good night and ran upstairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of sweats and an old baseball shirt and the climb in bed, rolling over to grab my phone so I could text Alice and tell her to come back, as my hand closed over my phone another hand swiped it from me and with a grasp I spun on my bed to see who it was, unfortunately I turned to quick and fell right of the bed landing on the floor in a heap I stared cursing at my own clumsiness but soon shut up as I heard a giggle from behind me and I knew that giggle well huffing I spoke in a mock angry voice

Bella "so glad you find this funny Alice"

The giggle got closer to me as I was lifted off the floor and place gently on the bed with me head placed in her lap

Alice "sorry bells you just looked do funny"

I blushed and just smiled up at her I felt nice to be in her lap it felt right my eyelids fluttered closed when she started to stroke my cheek with the back of her hand, keeping my eyes closed I spoke to her in a soft voice

Bella "so what's it like begin a vampire, do you burn up in the sunlight? Oh do you have a reflection do crosses hurt you can you…"

Alice "hey slow down we got plenty of time to get to know each other, know begin a Vampire can be pretty cool we can run really fasted and our skins really hard and I mean hard like bulletproof nothing can hurt us, short of taking my head off and burning me all vampires are immortal. As for the sun no it doesn't burns us up but we still can't go out in it I'll show you sometime, yes I have a reflection no cross don't hurt me. Also some vampires have specials powers, Jasper can control people's emotions he can make you happy or sad, Bree can read people's minds but for some reason she can't read yours and me I can see the future but the future isn't sent in stone I see things based on people's decisions so it can always change"

I sat and listen to everything she had to say and wow begin a vampire sounds so cool

Bella "great my girlfriends super cool and hot begin a vampire sounds so cool"

Alice "it's not all fun and games begin one of my kind comes with a price and a big one at that, there's one question you still haven't asked me and it's about my diet"

Bella "I don't care what you eat I know you won't hurt me"

Alice "I could never hurt you, you mean to much to me but it's important to know that me and my family do drink blood but only animal blood we consider ourselves vegetarians, but there is vampires out there that drink from humans and you must know that Bella every second you spend with me Is dangerous your blood sings to me"

Bella "but like you said you would never hurt me and I like you to much to stay away from you, Alice begin with you makes me feel things I never thought possible and now I have you I'm not letting go so you're stuck with me"

Alice "as you are stuck with me my Bella"

Before I could say another work, a huge yawn interrupted me and making her giggle

Alice "time for the human to sleep"

Bella "oh will you stay with me"

She nodded her head and help me get under the covers before snuggling up next to me, I moved closer to her and hugged my arm around her waist with my head in the crock of her neck falling to sleep with the smell of Alice was the best feeling in the world just before I fell into the darkness I could swear I heard her say goodnight my mate.

Chapter 11: First day of training

It had been 3 and a half hours since I had seen Alice, I woke up this morning the same way I had feel asleep with me arms wrapped around her snuggling as close as I could get. We both laid in silence for a little while before Alice had said she had to leave so she could go hunt with her family, I finial let her leave after making her promise to return later on in the day.

After a quick shower and a bowl of coco pops Claire told me that today was a good day to start training, I shovelled the rest of my breakfast down and we both headed down to the basement were our gym was finial finished. We started with some warm up exercises to loosen our muscles, we started by doing some jump rope to help get the body moving, the next thing she show me to do is a thing called shadow boxing it's were you basically fight an imaginer opponent, Claire showed me how to throw some straight jabs and upper cuts, how to use my knees so that I could hit right into someone's ribs then she showed me how to throw some strong kicks to both the lower body and upper body.

Know in theory as she was showing me all this it looked and sounded easy but as soon as I tried to mimic some of the move's it all went to hell, I tried a kick and ended up on my ass with Claire chuckling at me witch pissed me off a little bit

Claire "come on bells you can do this, how about some music while we train"

Bella "well don't laugh at me, this isn't easy especial with me lack of balance"

Claire "don't worry by the end of the day I bet I can have you at least throwing one good punch"

Instead of answering in just nodded my head Claire hit play on the CD player and we both laugh when "Stronger by Christina Aguilera" started playing, she came over and stood next to me again she showed me how to throw a fast jab and the an uppercut to follow it again I tried to copy what she had just done and would of fell over if she hadn't of caught me,

Claire "okay I think I know where you're going wrong, see when you go to throw the jab turn your body with it and bend your knees slightly that should help keep you balanced"

Listening to everything she had just told me I tried the same move again but this time I managed not to fall or even stumble

Claire "we have to go bells now lets…."

After spending 2 hours learning to throw kicks and punches Claire finial told me we had done enough for the day and I should go for a much needed shower, I agreed with her and headed upstairs after pulling of my sweat covered t-shirt and sweat pants I jumped into the shower the hot water felt great on my shoulders and back after washing the grim and sweat off I got out and dried myself of. I went into my bedroom and straight over to my closet with my back to my bed so I didn't notices Alice laid on my bed, I dropped the towel and it pooled at my feet I grabbed an old football jersey and a pair of basketball shorts before turning to head over to my dresser to grab underwear and squealed when I found the girl I had been thinking about all day stood so close I could feel her breath hit my face..

Bella "Alice what are…."

Before I could finish her lips crashed into mine and her hands slipped into my hair a loud moan made its way out my throat even thought her lips were cold they felt like they were on fire when they pressed to mine, she ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly open my mouth to let her in but sadly my need for oxygen made us pull apart. Breathing heavily I looked down and released I was still naked and that while we were kissing I must have drop my clothes, as fast as I could I grab my clothes and underwear and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

Five minutes later, I left the bathroom fully clothed and found Alice sat in my computer chair staring out the window

Bella "Alice when did you get here"

She turned round to look at me and when she seen me dressed she looked a little bit disappointed but quickly a small smile came across her lips

Alice "why can't I see you"

Bella "what? Alice what are you talking about?"

Alice "why can't I see you, I've tried but every time I look it's all blurry. Bella you remember me telling you that I could see the future, well for some reason I can't see yours very clearly it's like there's something blocking me"

Bella "oh is that bad"

Alice "not bad just confusing, I think I need to talk to Carlisle about this see what he has to say. Anyway I came to invite you to sleep over at mine tonight Emmet says he wants a rematch"

Bella "I'd love to but I have to ask Claire first"

Alice "don't worry she'll say yes Esme speaking with her right know"

Bella "sweet I'll just pack a bag"

As I whizzed round the room getting my things together Alice went back to staring out the window.

Bella "Alice are you okay?"

Alice "of course bells, just wounding when you going to tell me you secrets because you know you can tell me everything right"

Bella "I promise I'll tell you everything tonight I swear"

And I meant it I really was going to tell her the truth I know Claire told me I couldn't but Alice would never tell anyone and lying to her just hurt too much, so I will tell her everything about me and how I got involved with the Volturi. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even see Alice get up and come to stand in front of me until she spoke and pulled me into a big hug

Alice "oh Bella thank you for trusting me, know let's find you something to wear cause there's no way you can wear that"

As soon as I stepped through the door to the Cullen household, I was grabbed up in a pair of really larger arms

Emmett "Belly-bear it's good to see you"

Bella "good to see you to Emmett but please put me down can't breathe"

With a sheepish chuckle Emmett placed me back on my feet and scratch the back of his neck, not long after leaving Emmett arms Esme soon had my in a comforting motherly hug and mummed in my ear that it was nice to see me before she head back into the kitchen. By the time everyone had hugged and greeted me my cheeks were bright red with how deep my blush was, me plus all the Cullen kids headed into the living room where I could see the Xbox already set up and waiting Alice told me to sit on the sofa and once I was seated she sat down next to me with her back against the back of the sofa and her feet on my lap, the other to Cullen girls Bree and Rosalie sat on the love seat next to Alice's side of the sofa and almost immediately all three girls got in to a conversation about some fashion magazine. While Jasper and Emmett set the games controller up I took Alice's feet in my hands I slipped her shoes of and started rubbing her feet the sound of purring seemed to stop all motion and conversation I looked up to find all eyes on me and Alice I quickly ducked my head and stopped rubbing her feet

Bella "sorry"

Alice "no need to be sorry my Bella that just felt really nice"

Bella "really, I can keep doing it if you want"

Alice nodded her head and went back to talking with the girls, after ten minutes I was engaged in a game of Madden on the Xbox I was the New York Giants and Emmett was the Miami Dolphins I was winning by 12 points and there was only 2 minutes left of the last quarter

Bella "I told you there's no way you could win I'm the bomb at computer games"

Emmett "you're cheating there's no way a girl can be this good with computers"

Bella "ha really you should see what I can do with a laptop and internet access, YES!"

The final whistle went and I had bet Emmett yet again Alice lent over and kissed me cheek whispering well-done babe in my ear, which put a huge grin on my face. Emmett huffed and throws the controller done hard causing it to break into pieces,

Esme "Emmett McCarty Cullen that's the 3rd controller this week that's it no more video games for you young man"

Emmett "oh but mum it was an accident, it...it just jumped out my hands"

Esme "NO more video games for at least a week understood?"

Emmett "yes mum"

As this whole exchange took place the rest of were trying our hardest not to laugh but we all failed miserable, a voice broke us all from our laughing

Bree "so Bella are you really as good as you say with a laptop?"

Bella "well uh yeah, I would say I am"

Bree "really I think you should show us what you can do"

Bella "I don't know I promised Claire I wouldn't…"

Emmett "come on Belly-bear you scared"

Bella "am not scared and don't call me Belly-bear, someone get me a laptop"

Chapter 12: computer skills

(Bella's POV)

As Emmett blurred upstairs so fast that my eyes couldn't even follow him, Alice suggested that we all sit at the dining room table and not 30 seconds later, I was seated with Alice in the seat next to me and the other Cullen children crowd round behind me including Esme. Emmett was back and place the laptop down in front of me he was buzzing with energy and saying that there was no way I could guess his password let alone hack into anything I just smiled to myself and thought just you wait and see. Turning the computer on I waited for it to power up, not a minute later the screen light up there were 2 account's for this laptop one was Rosalie's and the other am guessing was Emmett's he called himself the big boy. Going to his account it took me no more than 2 minutes to bypass his password and take down his firewall. We all laugh at his screen saver it was a pitcher of him in a horse's costume with Rosalie not fare away from him holding a whip.

Bella "wow Em I bet you've never looked so good"

Emmett "it… I was just messing around weren't we Rosie"

All eyes turned to Rosalie to see her glaring at Emmett who if he were human looked like he would be blushing like crazy. Giggling softly I turned back to the laptop and pulled the internet link up

Bella "so what should I hack into guys?"

Bree "you could hack into the high schools data base and see if you can find some good dirt on anyone we know"

Emmett "nah that sounds too easy and boring"

Jasper "oh you could hack the hospital data base"

Bella "no I wouldn't feel right doing that, I think that's to insensitive and intruding"

Esme "I agree with Bella, I why don't you see if you can get into the local sheriff's station?"

Bella "okay I can do that, like taking candy from a baby"

Hacking into police files will be so easy Aro used to make me do it all the time, I set to work letting my fingers fly across the keyboard.

(Alice POV)

We were all watching Bella do her stuff and I must say it was amazing and totally sexy her fingers flow across the keyboard at almost vampire speed, her face had a look of pure concentration and I could see the tip of her tongue sticking from between her lips it looked so sexy and my brain strayed to other thoughts of what her tongue could do. I shook my head to get them bad thoughts to go away, I moved my eyes from Bella to the screen but all I could make out were numbers and letters would pop up every now and then

Alice "Bella can you really understand any of that, it just looks like a mess of numbers to me?"

Bella "sure it's easy to read once you know what you're looking for, I know it looks like random numbers but there's a pattern and code to it, most places are easy to hack into these days because almost everyone or company has a website. Just like your local police station, now all I have to do is find a weakness in there computer network and then exploit it with-out begin detected then once I'm in there files are like an open book to me"

Alice "okay, so how do you get in undetected and will they know who was in there system, I mean can they trace us?"

Esme "I hope not, I would really hate for you to get into trouble Bella"

Bella "don't worry Esme, there's no need to worry they won't even know am there but if they did somehow detected me there, they could never trace it back to us I have our signal bouncing of several hundred different servers and I would take forever for them to find the right one and once I close the connection down between our computer and there's we'll be impossible to find"

Alice "wow that's pretty cool, how did you learn all this?"

Bella "I'll tell you later, I promise. And guess what I'm in"

We all shifted a little closer to the screen and there it was, the screen was showing us a Forks sheriff department logo and its department's main screen with its desktop icons. Bella moved the mouse over to one icon that said traffic stops, a screen popped up and showed use a list of names in alphabetical order there was lots of names we recognize of people that lived in town

Billy Black , Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Harry Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Bradley Fuller, Kate Denali and Tanya Denali

In addition, Emmett's name was there for speeding we all turned to look at him and laugh out loud when he gave Esme a sheepish look

Esme "we will talk later young man"

Emmett "yes mum, that's pretty cool Bella I didn't think u could do it, oooh you should totally hack into the US government and see if Area 51 really has aliens there or no"

Bella "Nah been there done that, it just some military air force out in southern Nevada the base's primary purpose is to support development and testing of experimental aircraft and weapons systems"

We all paused to look at Bella in shock she turned to see us all staring at her and shrugged her shoulders

Bella "what I was just curious and plus who doesn't want to know if aliens are really out there"

Alice "when did you hack into area 51?"

Bella "err when I was like 12 I think"

We all said wow at the same time and I notice a blush creep onto Bella's cheeks and a big smile took over the thought awe and mine my Bella's a geek.

Chapter 13: Telling the truth

(Bella POV)

After showing of my mad computer skills to everyone, Alice and I headed to her room we were now on her bed she was sat with her back against the headboard and I was laid with mine in her lap. Alice was slowly running her fingers of her left hand through my hair while I had hold of her left, we were silent neither of us wanting to break the calm and peaceful atmosphere. After a few minute of this, Alice finally broke the silence...

Alice "you were great down there I had no idea you could do that"

Bella "it's no big deal I've been doing it most of my life"

Alice "how did you learn all of that"

Bella "it started off with me just fixing things like old computers and remote control cars, but then I started messing around online first thing I every hacked was my dad's office laptop he used to be a big banker guy, his computer had some really good security software but I got past it within 30 minutes"

Alice "wow, did hacking this ever get you into trouble?"

I sat up and moved to the end of the bed and sat on the edge with my back to her, this was it time to come clean and get everything out there. I took a deep breath I kept my eyes on the far wall not wanting to see the hate in Alice's eyes when she knows what I've done

Bella "yes, I got myself into a lot of trouble and I mean a lot"

Alice "what kind of..."

Bella "Alice I promise I'm going to tell you everything but I need you just to let me say it all at once and then you can tell me how much you hate"

She moved down from the top of the bed to where I was sat, she put her arm round my shoulder and pulled me close letting my head sit on it

Alice "Bella trust me I could never hate you"

Bella "I wouldn't be so sure about that"

I lifted my head from her shoulder but let her arm stay in place on mine, taking a moment to gather my thoughts

Bella "I kind of started hacking when I was a 11 but didn't really get into it until I was 15, when I was 12 I got into a lot of trouble for ditching school, I stole a couple of cars and was arrested and charged with car thief and reckless driving. My parents got sick of me getting into trouble all the time so 4 days before my 13 birthday they kicked me out; I spent a week on the streets doing whatever to get by. I sort of free-lanced with my hacking skills people paid me to hacking into their husband bank accounts or other stuff. Then I meet a very bad group of people and my life went downhill from there"

By this point I hadn't released that my body had started to tremble and shaking again Alice pulled my head to her shoulder and rubbed her hand up and down my back trying to soothe me and it work in a couple of minutes I was calm enough to continue

Bella "When I first meet them they seemed nice, they leader got me an apartment to stay in so I didn't have to sleep on the streets or abandoned buildings. They gave me everything I needed and anything I wanted but that all changed when I was 14, they knew I was good with computers but they didn't know how well until there leader asked me if I could do something for him. I said yes thinking he was going to ask to hack into something like his wife's bank account of something but I was wrong he wanted me to hack into the FBI database and remove all the information on him and anyone else he asked me to. I said no and they made me pay for that after hours of being beating and tortured I did what they said"

As soon as I mention that I had been hurt by the Volturi Alice was of the bed growling and pacing the floor

Alice "how dare they touch you, how dare they lay a hand on you I'll find them and rip them apart I'll try them into a thousand pieces for what they did"

I got up of the bed and stood in front of her, to get her to stop pacing I put my hands on her shoulders before pulling her into me and hugging her tightly. Her body shock with silent sobs and I held her and stroke her hair and rubbed her back trying my best to calm her placed soft kisses on her

Bella "Alice calm down I'm fine, I got out okay they can't hurt me anymore I'm safe here with you"

Alice "how did you get out?"

Bella "I handed myself into the FBI, give them all information they need to bring them to their knees. Claire's not my sister she my witness protections officer my name used to be Isabella Swan"

Alice "and what is the name of this group who hurt you?"

Bella "they call themselves the Volturi, and the leader of their group is Aro I only know the names of a couple of other's Jane is someone I know very well she used to love spending hours torturing me"

I stepped back from Alice to see if she was okay, her face had gone blank and she had stopped moving it looked like she wasn't even breathing anymore and then all of a sudden a raw of anger was rip from her throat, the rest of the Cullen's poured into the room Esme picked me up into her arms while Emmett and Rosalie both grabbed hold of Alice while Bree and Jasper blocked me from Alice's view. My vision went blurry as Esme ran me out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen and sat me on a stool...

Bella "I didn't mean to upset her is she okay?"

Esme "I wasn't you fault dear, Alice is just very angry at the Volturi there's more to them then you know Bella. I'm just sorry you had to have any kind of dealing with them"

Bella "what do you mean there's more to them, and how do you even know about that?"

Esme "because dear were vampire's we can hear things that happen from over 30 miles away"

Bella "you mean you guys heard everything that I just said up there, wow that's pretty cool… oh god Claire's going to kill me not only have I told Alice, the rest of you know as well"

Esme "Don't worry my family will never say a thing okay"

Bella "yes thank you"

I sat at the breakfast bar and watch Esme make me a cup of tea she hummed as she gracefully moved around the kitchen, we both looked towards the stairs when we heard a loud growl as a few second Bree came down and sat next to me

Bree "the others have taking Alice hunting they'll be back in an hour or so, Bella Alice wanted me to say she was sorry for how she behaved and she'll explain everything when she gets back"

Bella "okay, this is turning out to be a long night"

Bree "it sure is, you wanna watch a movie or I could paint your nails?"

Bella "a movie sounds great, Esme do you have any toffee popcorn I could use a sugary snack"

Esme "I do why don't you and Bree go put a movie on I'll be in to join you soon"

Bree showed me there DVD collection and man they had a lot to wall's full after ten minutes of looking I finally picked underworld awakening, Bree just chuckled at my choice and I just shrugged my shoulders I got seated on one of the sofa's and Bree sat in one of the many armchairs that were In the room. Esme came in and gave me popcorn before sitting beside me, about 30 minutes into the movie I must of fallen asleep I awoke when someone sat on the other side of me and brought my head onto the shoulder and I instantly knew it was Alice, I groggily mumbled and asked if she was okay

Alice "Ssh my Bella I'm fine, please sleep I will tell you everything when you wake"

Bella "okay night, love you"

Alice "love you to my mate"

Chapter 20:

(Alice POV)

After Bella had fallen asleep once again I lifted her into my arms without trouble and carried her to my room, I didn't use my vampire speed I wanted to prolong the way she felt in my arms with her head on my shoulder Bella was like no one I had ever meet, I remember my siblings telling me stories of how it was like for them when they found there mates but I never thought I'd get to see for myself. She made me feel whole and complete whenever I was near her and I loved the fact that I couldn't see her in my visions because everything she did surprised me and it was a great change don't get me wrong I love my gift I just loved how Bella made me feel more. All too quickly I had reached my room and laid Bella under the covers after tucking her in I went to leave my room but the sound of her voice stopped me

Bella "Alice will you please lay with me?"

Alice "of course"

I got into some pj's quickly and then slid into the bed next to her, she moved her body closer to mine and even though she's taller than me Bella managed to snuggle close into my side with her head just under my chin I wrapped my right arm round her and pulled the covers tighter around her so she wouldn't get cold, I couldn't believe that I almost lost control with her in the room I would never forgive myself if I had done anything to hurt her. Nevertheless, the anger I felt towards the Volturi was unbelievable how dare they even place a finger on my mate, they had no right and to use her like that. I could feel myself getting angry again I pulled in a deep breath and the felt a calming session wash over me I whispered my thanks to jasper.

Bella had been a sleep for 2 hours I slowly unwrapped her arms from around me and headed out my room, I walked straight towards Carlisle office door knowing that he would be in there reading another medical book I knocked on the door and after begin told to come in I opened the door and stepped into the office's closing the door behind me. Carlisle office always seemed to have a calming effect on me most of the walls were covered with floor to ceiling book shelf's every single one of them find with hundreds of books, but one wall was left free instead of books it was covered with paintings one painting had all of my focus. It was a large painting of the Volturi brothers with Carlisle standing just behind them

Carlisle "are you okay Alice?"

Alice "I just can't believe it took me this long to finally find my mate, and then to find out that the Volturi have caused her so much pain. I just feel so angry what the hell are they playing at I thought we were supposed to keep the humans in the dark about our existence, not have them do some of their dirty work for them"

Carlisle "I know it must be frustrating for you Alice, what they have done to Bella is unspeakable but the Volturi have been known to use humans to interact with human society. It is very unfortunate that Aro discover Bella's amazing computer ability's I feel if he didn't know about them he would of never seen interest with her"

Alice "well I swear on my life she will never feel pain like she has in the past, I will forever keep her safe"

Carlisle got up from his desk and pulled me in to a hug, which I returned I was always one for hugging I like showing my family how much I cared. Family is important to me, not remembering my life before I became a vampire always made me sad but when Carlisle and Esme welcomed me into their family was one of the best days of my life, I knew before they did that they would accepted me thanks to my visions but it was still a great day. I pulled away from Carlisle

Carlisle "we will all protect her Alice she is your mate and that makes her part of the family now"

Alice "thank you Carlisle I hate to add drama to our life's, and I don't want to put the rest of the family in danger"

As I finished speaking Esme enter the room and I was pulled into another big hug, this made a hug small form on my face

Esme "nonsense Alice you are my daughter and I already think of Bella as a daughter to, and if someone strikes one of us then they must face us all"

Alice "thanks mom, love you"

Esme "as I love you dear, now do you think Bella will be hungry when she wakes?"

Alice "yes mom am sure she will"

Esme "oh good well come along dear you can give me a hand in the kitchen"

After Esme kissed her husband on the cheek, we left his office and spent 2 hours in the kitchen trying to cook something edible for my Bella to eat.

Bella POV

I rolled over and slowly peeled my eyes open with a smile coming onto my lips at what I saw, there was my angel lying next to me with her eyes closed and such a peacefully look on her face, I reached my hand out and ran my fingers along her cheek a smile pulled at her lips and she turned her face into my hand until her lips touch my palm in a soft kiss. I softly whispered a hi, and she opened her eyes taking my hand in hers she intertwined our fingers together and laid them on her stomach rubbing circle on the back of my hand with her thumb. I notice she had changed her clothes and that her hair was a little bit wet, she must have showered while I was sleeping

Bella "how long was I out"

Alice "you slept for about nine hours"

Bella "wow that's the best night sleep I've had in like forever, you make a good pillow I guess"

Alice "thank you, your adorable when you sleep did you know that you talked in your sleep"

Bella "oh god what did I say?"

Alice "ha-ha nothing to embarrassing, you just said my name a couple of times and couple of times you said it was to green"

Bella "thank god I would have hated to say something really embarrassing"

I watched as her face went blank for a few seconds and then she turned to me with a small smile

Alice "Esme me said the pizza that her and I had made early are ready for you to eat if you're hungry?" just as she finished saying that my stomach gave a loud grumble, and my cheeks flamed red with my blush "I'll take that as a yes"

Bella "you do know you're not supposed to eat pizza for breakfast?"

Alice "you're not, but that guy joey of friends eats pizza"

She said all this with a puzzled look on her face, she looked so cute it made me giggle lightly before I moved and pulled her into a hug

Bella "don't worry I' am not like normal people and I will gladly eat yours and Esme pizza and am sure I will love it"

I gave her a peck on the cheek before I jump from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door, and headed down there stairs Alice seemed to be stunned for a few minutes before following my down the stairs and into the kitchen, I found Esme in front of the oven keeping a close eye on the pizza as I sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, she turned to face me her facing lighting up as Alice took a seat next to me

Esme "Bella honey did you sleep well?"

Bella "yes ma'am I slept great" as I said that I sent Alice a small smile which she returned with one of her own and a wink

Esme "Bella please call me Esme none of that ma'am stuff"

Bella "sorry ma'am... I mean Esme its just habit I guess am working on it"

Esme "not a problem honey, I hope you like pizza me and Alice worked hard on it while you slept"

Alice " I am sure she'll love it mom, we followed the recipe down to every letter"

Bella "she's right Esme, and judging by the smell it's going to taste amazing


End file.
